DBSMiss Kobayashi's dragon maid Multi-Timeline Harem X OC
by JackDroid1999
Summary: When Bulma Drunkenly Hired Two Dragon's as to be her Maid and Butler known as Tohru and her little adoptive Brother Jackson the previous Night and they do Prove their worth to the Z-fighters when they prove they can fight. Even Beerus takes Intrest in them when he Realizes their potential but Maybe even Characters from other Universes may take Intrest along with characters of this


**_**3rd person POV**_**

Bulma was in her bed as she started waking up with a Massive Hangover. She could not remember from anything the Previous night as she was drunk off her ass and probably did things she did not want to Know. She then heard a knock at the door and after getting some Robes on to cover her body only covered by a Thinly sheeted Nightdress that can Not protect against the cold at all as it was Winter. When she opened the door she was Met by two Terryfing Dragons.

Bulma then shut the door and Tried to Clam down and started Talking to herself.

Bulma: "Alright Bulma calm down! Vegeta is out training with Beerus right now but He'll come back when he knows I'm in trouble."

There was a second knock on the door and Bulma was able to calm herself down enough To open and instead of the Dragon there were a Young Woman and a Young Man outside the door each looking

Bulma: "Um... May I help you."

?: "Yeah I'm Tohru and this is My little Brother Jackson!"

Jackson: *Blushing* "Don't call me little Tohru-Chan..."

Tohru: "And we're here to take you up on your offer."

Bulma: "Er... What offer did I make again."

Jackson: "I told you she wouldn't remember! Oh! just like the Last 10 times this Happened!"

Tohru: *Hugs Jackson with Face in Breasts* "Oh your too cute when You're angry!"

Jackson: "I-I'm not cute!"

Tohru: "Let me tell you, Mrs. Bulma. You see you met us and offered for us to stay at your place as a Maid and My brother as a Butler."

Bulma: "When did I do that again!?"

Tohru: "When you walked up the Mountian and when you saw us you offered us to do so with a bottle of Gine in hand."

Bulma: "Oh... Look I don't know about this but I do keep my promises so why don't you come in and we'll talk about this."

Tohru/Jackson: "Ok!/Ok..."

When they both walked in she noticed that they both have Tails. Tohru's being Green, scaly and Large and Jackson's being Red, Smooth and skinny. She then made The Immeadte connection between them and the Dragons as she is a Genious but had to confirm it.

Bulma: "Hey you two don't happen the two Dragons outside two minutes ago arent you?"

Tohru: "Yep! You don't remember last night?"

Jackson: "She said that Before sis."

Tohru: *Hugs him again with him trying to squirm away* "Oh yeah! You see Ms. Bulma you offered us the job when you saw our uniforms."

Bulma: *Finally remembers* "Oh Yeah... Now I remember. Since I keep my promises dragons or not you can stay here as long as you help out I guess."

Tohru: "Great!"

Jackson: *Finally squirms away* "Thanks... I guess."

Bulma started walking through the home with the two following or more like Torhu was following and she pulling Jackson Behind her.

Bulma: "So I guess you guys expect a Salary?"

Tohru: "No just a Place to live and food. Right, Little brother?"

Jackson: "D-Don't call me little!"

Tohru hugs him again as they walked through a Home office and Tohru found a Paper stamp for mail and started thinking what it is.

Tohru: 'Hmmm... maybe its a Stamp but for what?... Ha! I know what it is! It must be a Slave stamp to make someone their Property! I can use this on Jackson to make me his!" *Thought Squeal of Happiness*

Torhu then hands him the Paper stamp and then loosened her Blouse enough to reveal her upper back and started Teasing him romanticly.

Tohru: "Ooohhh Jaaackssoooonnn... You wanna make me your Property? Make me your slave? Make me yours?" *Licks Lips*

Jackson: *Blushing* "I... Uh... Er... Um... Mrs. Bulma lets just show us the room alright!"

Bulma: "Ok..."

Jackson then threw the Stamp a distance away and ran off with Bulma down the Hall. When they Stopped Bulma was still confused and had to ask what was going on.

Bulma: "What the Hell was she doing and why are you acting like this!?"

Jackson: "Listen Mrs. Bulma you see My sister Has a thing for me and that thing is Romantic!"

Bulma: "Isn't that a Bit-"

Jackson: "Incestiual. No! I'm just her adopted Brother so we have no Blood relation. I mean can't you see the difference between us in both Human and Dragon forms?"

Bulma: "I guess I can see that Now."

Jackson: "Yes but She has a thing for me along with a few other girls who are also dragons and Trust me Tohru can get kind of Yandere some times but not in the sense that she will kill anyone and more like in the sense of beating other girls up who look at me in a lovey-dovey way and protecting me in a truly Nonsensical Manner.

Bulma: " Why don't you leave her then?"

Jackson: "..."

Bulma: "You like her too huh?"

Jackson: "A Little but she can be kind of Clingy sometimes... Not to mention scary."

Tohru: "There you are Jackson!"

Tohru then Glomped him at Mock 10 speeds and hugged him to the Point that He can't breathe.

Tohru: "Oh Jackson Please don't leave me! I love you too much to lose you!"

Jackson: *Can't breath* "You might lose me if you keep *Gag* This up!"

Tohru: *Lets go of him* "Ok!"

Bulma: *Giggling* "I think you two would make a super cute couple!"

Tohru: "You really think so!"

Jackson: "Please don't encourage her..."

Torhu then started carrying him in a bridal Position as Bulma too them to their Room which they will be staying at and Started telling them some things.

Bulma: "Alright then here is where you will be staying and You'll be starting tomorrow and my Husband will be returning tomorrow as well so Be ready for that... Oh and Make sure not to do anything naughty Tonight" *Stifled Chuckling*

Tohru/Jackson: "Thanks!/ thanks..."

She then closed the door and then Tohru dragged him to their bed where she Immeaditly passed out with her hugging him. Jackson just sighed and Fell asleep.

**_**To Be Continued...**_**

completely different from each other yet similar at the same time.


End file.
